Angel Boy
by L.X. Walton
Summary: SHORT! Based on the lyrics of the song 'Angel Boy' by Tim Mcgraw. Story about Draco and his struggle against evil.


Body A/N- The story is written in third person, while the song lyrics are written in first person, from Draco's point of view.

Disclaimer- All of the characters and places in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The parts in {} are the lyrics of a song sung by Tim McGraw. I borrowed part of a line from the movie "M:I-2" and part of a line from "A Few Good Men". I also put a Bible quote at the end, but I've marked as such. Other than that I think this stuff is mostly mine, but just in case I unknowingly put something in there, if you think you have heard it before then it is probably not mine.

*****

"Now listen to mommy, honey," Narcissia whispered to a 5 year old Draco up in his room, "You have not been born evil. You can still grow up to be a good person. You know that little voice in the back of your head," Draco nodded, "It will always tell you the right thing to do, the more you listen to it the, louder it gets, and everyone has one, even those people who have silenced it for many years. Always remember that you're mommy's Angel Boy. Can you do that for mommy."

"Yep," Draco said with a smile. Narcissia looked up and gasp.

"L-Lu-Lucius, how long have you been standing there?"

"Crucio," Lucius said, and pointed his wand at her. Narcissia screamed. She feel to the floor and began writhing in pain. "Just long enough to hear you filling my son's head with trash." He grinned evilly and lead Draco downstairs, without removing the curse on his wife.

{My mother said there's only one way

Sweet angel boy narrow and straight

Time it has passed, teachings they fade

Now her angel boy has gone astray}

*****

(12 years later)

"Draco," Lord Voldemort called out, "You have more than proven yourself to be a worth death-eater, so tonight we finish your initiation." Draco stepped forward into the middle of the circle of hooded death-eaters. Voldemort touched his wand to Draco's arm and muttered a spell. Suddenly there came the smell of burning flesh. Draco nearly cried out in pain. He wanted to cry out but that was expressly forbidden. Finally Voldemort raised his wand.

"Master," a hooded death-eater that Draco didn't recognize said, "We have captured Narcissia Malfoy, she was taking information to the enforcers at the ministry." he then dragged Draco's mother into the circle and threw her in front of Draco and Voldemort.

"My Lord," Lucius said stepping out of the circle. "She is my wife. Let me kill her." Voldemort nodded to him.

"I love you Angel Boy," she whispered to Draco as the green light from her husbands curse moved towards her. In a matter of moments she fell down dead. The death-eaters then began to disapperate, all except Draco. He knelt by her body and started to cry, the first time he'd cried since he was 5.

"It's my fault he whispered to her, I should have stopped him, I should have protected you."

{I've held the hand of the devil felt his

breath on my skin

Dip me into the water wash me again

Can I still be forgiven for all of 

these things

Or have I gone too far now

Have I lost my wings}

*****

Draco knocked on Snape's office door. "Come in," the voice said from inside.

"Professor." Draco said, "I need your help." he held his arm out so Snape could see the 'skull with a snake coming out it's mouth' mark on his arm.

"Sit down," Snape said, "and close the door." Draco did just that, "When did this happen."

"Last night"

"So why are you here."

"They killed my mother."

"I'm very sorry, but what do you want me to do."

"I need to know what to do."

"I can't tell you that, you must let your own conscience guide you."

"Conscience! I don't have a conscience, I'm a bloody death-eater." Snape didn't say anything but he didn't need to, because at this Draco remembered the words his mother had spoken to him so many years ago '... and everyone has one, even those people who have silenced it for many years.'

{I found the priest I spoke my mind

Asked if I'd sinned one too many times

He said my son you're only a man

Then I said sir you don't understand}

*****

Draco strode into the ministry and up to the front desk. Without saying a word he held his arm out. The receptionist gasped in horror as she looked up to see the Dark Mark. Quickly she motioned for the two enforcers standing near her to take Draco into custody.

{I've held the hand of the devil felt his

breath on my skin

Dip me into the water wash me again

Can I still be forgiven for 

all of these things

Or have I gone to far now

Have I lost my wings}

*****

The trail was exactly like Draco remembered his Father telling him about, long, humiliating, and totally unfair and biased. When Fudge finally asked Draco if 'he had anything to say in his defense' Draco stood up and said, "I am neither proud of or happy about what I have done, and I am willing to except whatever punishment you deem fit." _ That's it_. Draco though. _ I've just signed my life away_. Upon hearing this confession Fudge ordered that Draco serve a life sentence in Azkaban.

{God help us all for what we have done

We've lost our way we can't find

The Son

We make our beds we seal our fate

Is there still time or is it too late}

*****

Draco made no noise as he was led down corridor after corridor filled with captured death-eaters to a room in which he expected to spend the rest of his natural life.

{We've held the hand of the devil

Felt his breath on our skin

Dip us into the water wash us again

Can we still be forgiven for

all of these things

Or have we gone too far now

Have we lost our wings}

*****

(A few months later)

A man walked up to Draco's cell, he was a new guard, or at least not one that Draco had seen before. Draco was much thinner now with unruly hair from it's lack of cutting and stubble on his chin since he was only able to shave every other day. The wizard put a key in the lock and opened the door. "Come," he said, not harsh like a command and not whispered and hurried like an escape, but calm peaceful like he was inviting Draco do go for a walk in the park on a warm summers day, "Come," he said again, and motioned for Draco to get up and join him, "You have been forgiven, you are free."

"What?" Draco ask, not sure whether he had misunderstood the guard, or whether he was imagining him all together, but he was doing neither so the guard repeated himself.

"Come my son, you are free, you have been forgiven."

{Have we lost our wings}

"Surely the arm of the LORD is not too short to save, nor his ear to dull to hear."- Isaiah 59:1 


End file.
